Little Caskett
by Jhosie
Summary: Kate e Rick estão felizes com sua pequena Johanna, mas o que vão achar do pedido de sua filha?
1. Chapter 1

Espero que gostem...

* * *

Capítulo 1- Johanna Castle

* * *

Kate e Rick estavam conversando quando a pequena Johanna chega e fala:

"Mamãe, meu aniversário tá chegando né?"

"Tá sim, meu amor. Por que?" - diz Kate

"Você quer uma festa bem grande?" - perguntou Castle

"Não papai, eu quero ir pro Hamptons com todo mundo."

"Todo mundo?" - pergunta Castle surpreso

"É, a gente, a Lex, vovó, vovô, tia Lanie, tio Javi, Amanda, tio Kevin, tia Jenny e o David. A gente pode ir?"

"Claro que sim, querida." - responde Castle

* * *

_Duas semanas depois..._

Estavam todos no Hamptons comemorando o aniversário de 4 anos de Johanna. Kate e Martha estavam preparando um lanche, Castle, Jim, Javi e Ryan estavam jogando poker, Jenny, Lanie e Amanda estavam sentadas na praia conversando e olhando Alexis com Johanna e David fazendo castelos de areia.

Johanna chega perto de Lanie e pergunta:

"Tia Lanie, a Amanda pode ir fazer castelos de areia com a gente?"

"Ela é muito pequena ainda Jo."

Kate aparece chamando para lanchar, as crianças entraram para lavar as mãos para poderem ir comer. Depois de comerem os adultos ficaram conversando e Alexis levou as crianças para brincar no quarto, dessa vez Amanda também foi.

"Eu tomo conta dela Lanie." - disse Alexis indo para o quarto com Amanda no colo.

Depois de um tempo Kate foi chamar Johanna para tomar banho e se arrumar para poderem cantar Parabéns. Todos estavam na sala só esperando por Kate e Johanna, quando elas desceram, eles diziam como Johanna estava bonita e entregaram os presentes, ela agradeceu a todos e abriu um por um. Depois de todos os presentes abertos, cantaram parabéns e comeram o bolo.

"Você está gostando do seu aniversário, querida?" - Kate perguntou a Johanna

"Eu tô adorando, mamãe!" - respondeu muito feliz

"E tem alguma coisa que você queria mas não ganhou?" - perguntou Jim

Johanna pensou um pouco e falou:

"Um irmãozinho, vovô, eu quero ganhar um irmãozinho."

Todos riram e olharam para Kate e Rick.

"Aí é com sua mãe e seu pai, nós não podemos fazer nada." - disse Javi

"Acho que isso não vai ser possível agora." - disse Kate

"Eu vou adorar ter outro netinho." - disse Jim

"Eu também." - disse Martha

"Acho que vocês vão ter que dar esse presente, e não é só a Jo que quer." - disse Lanie olhando para Kate e Rick.

Ficaram conversando mais um pouco e foram dormir.

No quarto Kate e Rick estavam conversando sobre o pedido de Johanna:

"Acho que nós devemos dar um irmãozinho pra ela Kate."

"Pode ser, mas acho que pode esperar mais um pouco."

"Nós podemos... mmhh... praticar..." - disse Rick dando vários beijos em Kate

"Mmhh... nós podemos..." - disse Kate retribuindo os beijos.

* * *

Se gostaram eu continuo...


	2. The next day

Capítulo 2 - The next day

* * *

No dia seguinte a conversa durante o café da manhã era sobre o pedido de Johanna, estavam apenas os adultos, as crianças já tinham ido brincar.

"Então Kate, já pensou no pedido da Jo?" - pergunta Lanie

"Ainda estou pensando."

"Ah Kate, eu também quero outro irmãozinho!" - disse Alexis

"Quem sabe vocês tenham um menino? Seria ótimo." - disse Martha

"Um Castle Junior." - disse Javi

"Ótimo, vocês querem que eu tenha outro filho e que seja menino!"

"Ah, Katie, eu vou ficar muito feliz com outro netinho, não importa se for menino ou menina." - disse Jim

"Castle, você não disse nada até agora, o que você acha desse pedido?" - perguntou Ryan

"Não se preocupem, eu vou convencer Kate a ter um Castle Junior."

Todos riram da resposta de Castle.

"Assim como me convenceu a parar de trabalhar na NYPD?" - disse Kate num tom irônico

"Uhhh..." - disse Javi

"Eu sei que foi uma tentativa falha, mas isso é diferente, tenho certeza que você quer outro filho."

"Vou continuar pensando no caso Castle."

Depois dessa conversa foram todos para a piscina. No almoço conversaram sobre várias outras coisas, mas não tocaram no assunto discutido no café. Descansaram um pouco e começaram a se arrumar para voltar para casa. Quando Kate estava arrumando Johanna, a menina fala:

"Mamãe, a gente não pode ficar mais um pouco? Eu queria fazer mais castelos de areia."

"Não querida, amanhã a mamãe volta para o trabalho e você tem que ir para a escola."

"Não quero ir para escola." - disse a menina fazendo carinha triste.

"Você não quer ser escritora que nem o papai?"

Johanna balançou a cabeça positivamente.

"Então, você tem que estudar bastante."

"Tá bom. A gente pode vir de novo semana que vem?"

"Semana que vem não dá, quem sabe nas férias? Vamos perguntar para o papai."

Rick chega no quarto para perguntar se elas já estavam prontas para ir, Johanna corre para o colo do pai e pergunta:

"Papai, a gente pode voltar aqui nas férias?"

"A gente pode sim."

Kate pega sua bolsa e eles vão para sala, estavam apenas esperando por elas para poderem sair.

* * *

Reviews?


	3. Surprise

Capítulo 3- Surprise...

* * *

Chegaram em casa, comeram, Kate colocou Johanna para dormir e foi fazer o mesmo. Castle esperou Kate se deitar e perguntou:

"Kate, você não quer mesmo outro filho?"

"Eu não disse que não queria, apenas disse para esperarmos mais um pouco."

"Tudo bem, mas acho melhor não esperarmos tanto."

"Okay, Castle, vamos deixar essa conversa para outro dia, estou cansada e amanhã tenho que trabalhar."

Depois desse dia não tocaram mais no assunto.

* * *

_Dois meses e meio depois..._

Kate não estava se sentindo bem, a alguns dias andava enjoada. Estava em frente ao quadro branco com os rapazes, estavam passando as novas pistas do caso que investigavam, Kate se sentiu tonta, Ryan percebeu e fez com que ela se sentasse e bebesse um pouco de água.

"Tem certeza que está bem, Beckett?" - perguntou Ryan

"Estou." - mentiu Kate

"Você comeu alguma coisa hoje?" - perguntou Esposito

"Não, deve ser por isso que fiquei tonta, mas estou bem não se preocupem."

Kate estava desconfiada do porque dos enjoos e da tontura, mas não queria contar a ninguém sem ter certeza. No dia seguinte Kate fez um teste e confirmou e o primeiro a saber do que se tratava era Castle. Ele tinha ido levar Johanna na escola, quando voltou Kate contou a novidade:

"Rick, logo vamos ter outro little Caskett correndo pela casa." - Kate falou passando a mão na barriga.

Castle ficou muito feliz, beijou Kate, passou a mão na barriga dela.

"Agora vamos ter um menino!" - disse Rick

"E se for outra menina?"

"Vou ama-la do mesmo jeito, mas estou sentindo que vai ser um menino."

Kate foi ao médico, Castle foi com ela. Já na sala da médica:

"Bom dia." - disse a dra. Anna

"Bom dia, dra. Anna." - responderam juntos

"Como está se sentindo Kate?"

"Estou sentindo muito enjoo e tontura." - Kate respondeu e falou os outros sintomas, disse também que tinha feito um teste em casa.

"Que dar uma olhada no seu bebê?"

"Sim."

Kate deitou na cama, a médica colocou o gel na barriga dela.

"Olhe, aqui estão os bebês." - disse a médica sorrindo e apontando para o monitor

"Como assim bebês?" - perguntou Kate

"São gêmeos." - responde a médica

"Gêmeos?" - Kate e Rick falaram juntos, Kate totalmente surpresa e Rick muito animado.

Estavam em silêncio no caminho de volta para casa, Kate quebra o silêncio:

"Rick, nós vamos ter gêmeos!" - disse ainda em choque

"Não é maravilhoso!" - disse Rick muito animado

"Maravilhoso? Rick, são dois bebês!"

"Eu sei que é difícil cuidar de um bebê e dois então, mas vai dar tudo certo, Kate. Vou ficar do seu lado o tempo todo e temos nossa família e amigos."

"Obrigada, eu sei que vai dar tudo certo, é que eu estou surpresa, gêmeos."

* * *

Rick e Kate chamaram Alexis, Martha e Jim para jantar e contar a novidade. Kate olhou para Martha com a mão na barriga e ela logo percebeu do que se tratava.

"Kate, você está grávida? - perguntou Martha, Kate disse que sim.

"Finalmente vou ter outro netinho!" - disse Jim

"Na verdade... dois." - disse Rick "São gêmeos!"

"Que legal vamos ter dois irmãozinhos, o que você acha Jo?" - pergunta Alexis

"Acho muito legal, agora vou ser irmã mais velha e vou brincar com eles que nem você brinca comigo, Lex!"

* * *

Reviews?


	4. Telling the guys

Desculpem pela demora mas tive que mudar o capítulo várias vezes, mesmo assim não ficou muito bom e está pequeno. Enfim está aqui.

* * *

Kate ainda não tinha contado a novidade aos rapazes, nem para Lanie e para Gates. Ryan ligou para ela, tinham uma pista do caso que investigavam, ela e Rick foram para a delegacia, com essa pista chegaram ao assassino. Kate queria ir com os Ryan e Espo, mas Rick não deixou, eles não entenderam o porque, mas foram sem perguntar.

Depois que eles saíram Kate e Rick foram conversar com Gates, ela atualizou a capitã sobre o caso e contou a novidade. Gates parabenizou os dois e disse a detetive que ela iria fazer apenas a papelada agora.

Esposito e Ryan chegam com o suspeito, Kate e Castle fizeram o interrogatório e ele confessou. Estavam os 4 nana sala de descanso quando chega Lanie.

"Oi, pessoal."

"Oi, Lanie."

"Kate, como você está? Javi me disse que você passou mal antes de ontem." - perguntou Lanie

"Eu estou bem, foi só uma tontura."

"Temos novidades!" - disse Rick

"Novidades? O que é?" - pergunta Lanie já curiosa

"Estou grávida." - diz Kate

"Parabéns! Resolveram atender o pedido da Jo? Já contaram para ela? O que ela achou?" - pergunta Lanie

"Um Castle Jr. a caminho!" - disse Javi

"Contamos, ela ficou muito feliz ao saber que vai ter dois irmãozinhos." - disse Kate

"O que? Como assim dois?" - pergunta Ryan

"São gêmeos!" - responde Rick

"E o que você achou dessa novidade Kate?" - perguntou Lanie

"Eu fiquei em choque quando a médica disse que eram gêmeos, mas Castle só faltou pular de alegria."

Eles ficaram conversando mais um pouco e depois foram para casa.

* * *

Vou tentar não demorar para postar o próximo.


	5. Dinner in family

Capítulo 5- Dinner in family

* * *

Johanna queria saber de tudo que envolvia os irmãos, como seria o quarto, quais seriam os nomes, ajudava a escolher roupinhas e estava sempre preocupada com a mãe.

"Mamãe, está se sentindo bem?"

"Sim, meu amor."

"Mas você tava vomitando!"

"Só fiquei um pouco enjoada, não precisa se preocupar. E você não tem que ir para escola?"

"Eu vim te dar um beijo antes de ir."

"Vamos Jo." - Rick a chama já na porta

"Ok, papai já está chamando, vai lá para não se atrasar."

"Tá bom, fica bem mamãe."

Johanna dá um beijo na mãe e vai. No caminho para a escola ela fala para o pai que a mãe não estava se sentindo bem e que era para ele cuidar de Kate enquanto ela estava na escola. Rick diz a menina que vai cuidar de Kate e que ela não precisava se preocupar.

Algumas semanas se passaram, a barriga de Kate já estava aparecendo, Johanna com a maior naturalidade pergunta:

"Mamãe, como meus irmãozinhos foram parar na sua barriga?"

Kate e Rick se olham pensando 'como explicar para uma criança de apenas 4 anos como os bebês foram parar dentro da barriga da mãe'. Kate já tinha lido várias matérias de como explicar esse tipo de pergunta da melhor forma possível, então ela respondeu a pergunta da filha.

* * *

Eles saíram para jantar fora, estavam no restaurante, quando Kate escuta uma voz familiar.

"Kate!"

"Maddie! Quanto tempo!" - diz Kate abraçando a amiga "Você lembra do Castle?"

"Claro. Oi Castle."

Castle a cumprimenta.

"E quem é essa menininha?"

"Essa é a Johanna, nossa filha." - responde Kate

"Oi Johanna."

"Oi."

Maddie olha para Kate e percebe a pequena barriga da amiga.

"Kate você está grávida?"

"Sim!"

"Parabéns!"

"E são gêmeos!" - diz Castle

"Uma mini Kate, e agora dois mini Castles?"

"Talvez, ainda não sabemos o sexo dos bebês." - responde Kate

"Kate foi muito bom te ver, mas já tenho que ir."

"Foi muito bom te ver também."

"Tchau! Parabéns para vocês!"

"Obrigada! Tchau, até algum dia."

* * *

Reviews?


	6. Boys or Girls

Capítulo 6

Rick estava lendo para Johanna e os bebês, ela estava sentada ao lado de Kate com a mão na barriga da mãe, Rick estava do outro lado, enquanto Rick estava lendo um dos bebês chutou.

"Mamãe, eles estão se mexendo!" - disse Johanna

Rapidamente Rick colocou a mão na barriga de Kate para sentir, Johanna ficou muito contente por sentir seus irmãozinhos chutarem pela primeira vez.

"Papai, eles gostam quando você lê, continua."

Assim eles passaram a tarde, Rick lendo para eles e conversando, Johanna estava adorando passar o dia em casa com os pais.

"Mamãe, a gente pode ficar em casa amanhã o dia todo de novo?"

"Amanhã é segunda, você tem que ir para escola e eu tenho que trabalhar."

"Queria ir pro Hamptons, que nem a gente foi no meu aniversário."

"Agora não dá, a gente pode ir quando você estiver de férias da escola, tá bom?" - disse Kate

"Mas ainda tá longe!"

"As férias chegam rapidinho, Jo, você vai ver." - disse Rick tentando animar Johanna.

Chegou o dia de Kate fazer o exame para descobrir o sexo dos bebês. Kate e Rick estavam se arrumando, Kate passando a mão em sua barriga pergunta:

"Rick, antes de saber que seriam gêmeos, você disse que era um menino. Agora o que você acha?"

"Acho que são dois meninos."

"E se forem duas meninas?"

"Não tem problema. O que importa é que são nossos filhos, que eu já amo muito." - Rick dizia enquanto abraçava Kate e passava a mão na barriga dela.

No consultório, Rick já estava ansioso para saber o sexo dos bebês.

"Então doutora já dá para ver?" - Rick perguntou

"Calma Rick, ela já vai falar." - disse Kate

"Tudo bem, vocês estão vendo aqui?" - perguntou a doutora apontando para o monitor

"Sim." - responderam juntos

"São dois meninos. Parabéns!"

"Eu não disse que Kate, são dois meninos!"

Eles sairam do consultório e foram direto para o precinto. No caminho o celular de Kate tocou, era Lanie, Kate tinha falado para Lanie que faria a ultrassom hoje, e Lanie estava curiosa para saber.

"Alô!"

"Oi, Kate, e aí você já sabe?"

"Oi, Lanie, acabei de sair do consultório."

"E então?"

"São dois meninos!"

"Parabéns!"

"Você foi a primeira a saber, não conta para ninguém, o Rick quer contar para os rapazes, ok?"

"Tudo bem Kate."

Encerram a ligação, alguns minutos depois chegaram na delegacia. Foram direto para a sala de descanso, pois Espo e Ryan estavam lá.

"Bom dia, rapazes!"

"Bom dia!" - responderam

"Vocês já sabem o que é?" - perguntou Ryan

"São dois meninos!" - respondeu Rick muito feliz

"Então vão ser dois Catle Junior." - disse Javi

"É, dois Castle Junior." - disse Kate

Rick ligou para Alexis e para Martha, e Kate ligou para Jim para contar que eram dois meninos. Kate e Rick contaram para Johanna na hora do jantar, ela desde o começo, assim como Rick, disse que seriam dois meninos.

* * *

Reviews?


	7. The Hamptons

Capítulo 7 - The Hamptons

* * *

Kate já não estava indo trabalhar a alguns dias, tinha começado a licença maternidade, e já não aguentava mais ficar em casa sem fazer nada.

"Que tal a gente ir para o Hamptons nesse final de semana?" - pergunta Rick

"É, pode ser bom, Johanna vai adorar."

"Vai mesmo, já faz um tempo que ela quer ir."

"A gente pode chamar a Alexis também."

"Vou ligar para ela de noite."

Assim que chegaram no Hamptons Johannna quis ir para a praia brincar na areia, Alexis foi com ela, Rick disse para Kate ir ficar na praia enquanto ele preparava um lanche para eles.

Ficaram apenas descansando e aproveitando o final de semana. No dia seguinte Kate e Rick estavam conversando:

"Rick, já está bem perto deles nascerem e a gente ainda não escolheu os nomes."

"Que tal a gente escolher agora?"

Johanna escutou que eles estavam escolhendo os nomes dos bebês e falou:

"Eu também quero ajudar a escolher o nome dos meus irmãos, mamãe."

"Tudo bem, meu amor." - disse Kate

"Eu também quero ajudar." - disse Alexis

"O que vocês acham de Oliver?" - perguntou Castle

Johanna olhou para a mãe e as duas balançaram a cabeça e disseram:

"Não, Oliver não."

"Que tal Derek?" - disse Alexis

"Não." - Rick e Johanna responderam juntos

Falaram vários outros nomes e nenhum agradou. Então Johanna falou:

"Eu gosto de Henry."

"Eu também gosto." - disse Alexis

"Gostei, é um nome bonito." - disse Kate

Rick pensou um pouco e falou:

"Gostei, então um já está decidido, vai ser Henry, e o outro?"

Pensaram em mais vários outros nomes, quando Rick diz:

"Kate, o que você acha de Roy?"

"Em homenagem ao Montgomery." - fala Kate

"Sim."

"É perfeito Rick."

"Quem é Montgomery, papai?" - pergunta Johanna

Rick explica para a filha quem era Roy Montgomery.

Voltaram para casa, Johanna estava reclamando porque queria ficar, e Kate dizia que não podiam ficar, pois ela tinha que ir para a escola e Alexis para a faculdade.

Alguns dias depois Alexis foi jantar com eles, Johanna queria passar mais tempo com a irmã.

Depois do jantar ficaram conversando na sala, depois de um tempo Johanna dormiu e Rick a levou para o quarto. Kate vai na cozinha para beber água, quando está voltando, ela pára e fica com uma expressão séria, Alexis percebe e pergunta:

"O que foi Kate?"

"Acho que minha bolsa d'água acabou de estourar!" - disse Kate olhando para o chão.


	8. At the hospital

Este é o último capítulo, espero que gostem

* * *

Capítulo 8- At the hospital

* * *

Johanna já estava dormindo, então Alexis ficou em casa e Rick levou Kate para o hospital. Alexis ligou para Martha, Jim, Lanie e Jenny para avisar. Martha e Jim foram direto para o hospital, ficaram até os bebês nascerem depois de ve-los foram para casa.

Johanna acorda no meio da noite e vai até o quarto de Kate, quando não vê nem a mãe, nem o pai, vai até o quarto de Alexis.

"Lex!"

"Hum..." - diz Alexis sonolenta.

"Cade a mamãe e o papai?"

"Foram para o hospital, nossos irmãozinhos nasceram."

"Eu quero ver eles."

Alexis olha para o relógio e fala:

"São 4 da manhã, agora não dá, depois a gente vai, tá?"

"Tá bom, mas não vou para a escola, quero ir ver eles."

"Tudo bem, Jo, agora, deita aqui e dorme comigo."

Foi o que Johanna fez, deitou ao lado de Alexis e pouco tempo depois estava dormindo.

Quando Alexis chega com Johanna no hospital, Lanie, Javi, Ryan e Jenny estavam saindo, eles se cumprimentam e Alexis leva Jo para ver os irmãos. Rick estava no quarto com eles, Johanna fica muito feliz em ver os irmãozinhos.

"Esse é o Roy, e esse é o Henry." - diz Kate mostrando a Alexis e a Johanna os bebês.

"Eles são lindos, mamãe."

"E muito fofos." - diz Alexis

Castle chama Alexis para tomarem alguma coisa na lanchonete, deixando Kate com os gêmeos e Johanna.

"Eles são bem pequenos, eu era assim também?"- perguntou Johanna

"Era, quando você nasceu, era bem pequena também."

"Mamãe, como foi quando eu nasci?"

_Flashback on_

_Chegou a hora, Kate estava indo para o hospital pois seu bebê ia nascer a qualquer momento, Rick estava mais nervoso que Kate, parecia que era seu primeiro filho. Sim, com ela era o primeiro filho, mas ele já tinha Alexis, mesmo assim se emocionou quando viu o bebê pela primeira vez, ou melhor a bebê, era uma menina. _

_Como Rick queria que fosse surpresa, eles não sabiam o sexo do bebê, então ainda não tinham decidido o nome. Quando Kate a pegou no colo se emocionou:_

_"Oi, meu amor, seja bem vinda!"_

_Rick as olhava também emocionado:_

_"Nossa filha é linda Kate, o que você acha de o nome dela ser Johanna?"_

_Kate sorriu "Nossa Johanna"._

_Flashback off_

Johanna escutava atentamente cada palavra que Kate dizia, Rick e Alexis chegaram a tempo de escutar o final da história e ficam parados na porta, Rick estava emocinado lembrando desse dia. Alexis sorriu ao lembrar do nervosismo do pai.

"E foi assim o dia que você nasceu, querida."

Rick e Alexis se aproximaram e entraram na conversa, também lembraram os primeiros dias de Johanna e de quando Alexis era pequena.

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
